When it all started
by Seraph of Tales
Summary: A prophecy has been made. A destiny has been revealed. Will the daughter of Small Lady be able to handle it? Find out. Disclaimer: All animes in the story don't belong to me.
1. Prologue

A young five-year-old girl sat upon the edge of a quaint, little sandbox as she waited for her precious friends to come. She had ebony-black hair tied into two ponytails with odango-shaped buns on either side of her head, and clear blue eyes with a thin, tinge of gold encircling her pupils. Her sharp, yet serene face was beaming with happiness as she thought of the day ahead of her, while a warm smile adorned her lips as she hummed a song her mother would sing to her when she was sad or hurt.

The sandbox she sat on was placed in the middle of small grove of cherry blossom trees with only a small opening that revealed a narrow and deserted road. On one side of this serene, little park was a water fountain accompanied by a small faucet for reasons unknown, and on the other side was a low park bench that could only fit four people at the most. The rest were the cherry blossom trees keeping the park private and safe. The sandbox, itself, wasn't much of an eye catcher for it was only sand in a wooden box. It had no slide, it had no swings, it was just a plain old sandbox, yet here is where the young girl and her friends have had their greatest adventures.

"Sara-chan!" a shy voice called out to the young girl, breaking the young girl out of her reverie.

"Kisa-chan! Konnichiwa!" The young girl known as Sara replied, waving at her friend as Kisa came closer.

Kisa had light-orange hair with eyes to match, and a soft and gentle face that made her so adorable. Her lips had formed a smile as she saw her dear friend wave at her.

"Oi! Odango-Atama!" a pissed and bitter voice said.

"Hiro no baka! I told you never to call me that!" Sara exclaimed, a smile tugging at her lips.

Hiro had dark-brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a handsome face. A smirk formed on his lips as he saw Sara rant about him calling her names.

"Sara, would you please calm down." A soft voice said from behind Sara.

"Oh, Ryou-chan! You're here!" Sara exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

Ryou had white hair though he was only five, mahogany brown eyes, and a gentle and caring face. A loving smiled played on his lips as he saw the girl he had come to love turn to him.

"Ooh! Ryou and Sara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hiro said in a sing-song voice as he made smooching noises.

Sara, angered by Hiro's actions, quickly turned around to face him, anger obvious in her eyes.

"Hiro, you are so DEAD!" Sara said in a hushed voice, as she emphasized the word dead.

"Not if you can catch me first!" Hiro replied, jumping into the sandbox.

"HIRO!" Sara shouted, but being blinded by her anger, Sara did not see the edge of the sandbox, causing her to trip and hug Hiro!

POOF! An explosion of tan colored smoke erupted, and as the smoke cleared, a lamb had taken the form of Hiro.

"Oops! Gomen Hiro, I made you transform again didn't I?" Sara asked, innocently.

"SARA!" Hiro shouted, "You baka! You're such a klutz!"

"Well, you could have dodged or something! I mean you were just standing there looking all high and mighty!" Sara exclaimed.

"Are you saying it's my fault!" Hiro asked, furiously.

"So what if I am!" Sara retorted.

POOF! Another explosion of tan colored smoke erupted, causing Sara to fall over from shock. Then, the smoke cleared as quickly as it came, revealing Hiro in his birthday suit.

"Ack!" Sara exclaimed as she sat up. Then, swiftly standing up, Sara quickly hid behind

Ryou with Kisa hot on her trail.

"Hiro, get dressed! Sara and Kisa here just might have a heart attack!" Ryou said, smirking at Hiro's tomato-red face.

Sticking his tongue at Ryou, Hiro speedily dressed up, his face still very red. Then, when Ryou signaled the girls it was safe to come out, the two very embarrassed girls peeked from behind Ryou. There, standing in the middle of the sandbox was a very, very irritated Hiro.

"Well, are we going to play or not?" Hiro asked, impatiently, stamping his foot.

"Hai!" Sara exclaimed, stepping out from behind Ryou as Kisa slowly followed suit.

Then, the three friends stepped into the sandbox with Hiro as they decided what to play. From there, the four tight-knit friends played tag around the sandbox, hide'n'seek in the forest of cherry blossom trees, and many other fun games. When they were tired, they bought ice cream from the ice cream cart that passed by every afternoon on the narrow street. Afterwards, when their stomachs were full and bloated, the group would lie in the hot warm sand and look up in the sky and look at the clouds.

"Hey, um guys?" Sara said breaking the silence.

"Hai, Sara-chan?" Kisa asked, looking at her friend, worry etched on her face.

"I'm going to have to move. My Dad got this really good job offer in Kyoto.

"NANI!" Her friends exclaimed.

"Honto ni?" Ryou inquired.

"Hai." Sara replied, closing her eyes as she sighed a long, mournful sigh.

"Well, my Dad got invited to this archaeological dig in Egypt, and I have to move too!" Ryou announced.

Snapping her eyes open, Sara looked Ryou.

"Egypt, where is that?" Sara asked, hoping with all her heart it was quite near.

"Overseas, and it's very far away, like all the way across the world far!" Ryou exclaimed.

This news hit everyone like a ton of bricks as they realized their precious group was splitting apart. After awhile, Sara sat up and waited as the others followed suit.

"Well, I'm going to move tomorrow, so let's make the time we have, the best!" Sara said, looking at the purple-streaked sky.

"Hai!" came the replies of all her friends, as Sara turned to them wearing her famous warm smile with eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Hey, um, Sara-chan, could you sing us that song you sang to us when we first met?" Hiro shyly asked causing everyone to look at him surprise written all over their faces.

"Sure!" Sara enthusiastically replied, as she began to sing.

The others just sat as they let Sara's song fill their hearts with a strange, yet warm feeling that they loved.

And as the song came to an end, Sara said, "It's time we visit the Palace."

The Palace was a grand and majestic sand castle that everyone chipped in to make when they had first met. It was built in the image of the Moon Palace from the story of the Moon Princess and the Moon Kingdom that Sara told them. It was supposed to be in memory of the Princess and her love with the Earth Prince, but it had become more than that. It had become a fortress of safety that protected their friendship with each other, for you see a beautiful snapshot had been taken with all of them in it as well as the Palace. They all vowed that as long as the Palace was still standing strong, so will their friendships. From then on. The Palace stood tall and proud, facing the hardest of winds and the heaviest pouring of rain, as if lived up to its name. Now, however, as the group approached the Palace, they knew deep in their hearts that this might be the last time they will ever see each other and the Palace, making the walk a short and solemn one. Upon arriving, the group placed their hands a top each other as Sara started to speak.

"Let us all vow that no matter what, we will stay friends until the day that we all find each other once more." Sara said, a single tear sliding down her face and unto the Palace.

"We all vow," Kisa started.

"That no matter what," continued Hiro.

"We will always be friends." Ryou ended, smiling a sad smile at his friends.

Kisa was very close to sobbing, Hiro was trying not to cry though failing miserably as silent tears made its way across his face, Sara was smiling her warm smile as her eyes kept shedding tears, and he, himself could feel the bitter feeling of the tears upon his eyes. Unbeknownst to them, all their tears had fallen on the Palace, and that the Palace was glowing a warm gold light.

"Well, good-bye!" Kisa said as she began to sob soft sobs, turning to leave.

"Ja ne! Odango-Atama, Ryou!" Hiro said, tears now falling rapidly, following Kisa.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Ryou said as he felt his heart slowly break into a thousand pieces.

"No, never good-bye! Good friends never say good-bye!" Sara said as she kissed Ryou on the cheek.

Ryou snapped his head up quickly as he saw Sara's retreating form.

"I love you Sara." Ryou whispered into the wind, turning to leave.

After awhile he could have sworn he heard the wind reply, "I love you too, Ryou."


	2. Time for School

**A/N: Just in case there is any confusion, the picture they all took together was placed inside the Sand Palace, and that as long as the Sand Palace stands their friendship will never end.**

**Disclaimer: Dream Sequence I own them all! (alarm clock rings) Aww, never mind**

…_6 years later…_

Sarafina Lee Moonita stood in front of her floor-length mirror as she inspected her new uniform. Just a couple weeks ago, her parents announced their move from Kyoto to Tokyo after receiving a letter from Usagi and Mamoru, her grandparents. She had been taught when she was very young that she must call her grandparents their first names, otherwise Usagi would throw a fit. Chibi-usa, her mother, had explained that Mamoru was having some health problems and that Usagi was having trouble with financing. Sara accepted this explanation but not fully, something in the back of her mind kept nagging her, saying that Chibi-usa was lying.

'But if she was lying, then what could be so important that we had to pack up and leave immediately.' Sara wondered, looking thoughtfully at the towers of boxes that littered her bedroom.

"Sara, you're going to be very late!" her mother's voice cried, interrupting Sara's thoughts.

"Demo okaa-san, there is more than plenty of time for me to go to school!" Sara replied smoothing out her new white mini-skirt.

Ever since she could remember, her mother's been paranoid that she would turn out like Usagi, late for school everyday. That's another thing that Sara had wondered, as far as she knows, her mother's relationship with Usagi was rocky and she wondered why move closer to someone you dislike? Sara knew that her mother and Usagi had a feud that had been going for a very long time. Unfortunately, for Sara, she had no clue what the feud was about. She hoped that if she did know that she would be able to help but so far she hadn't gotten any information.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sara greeted her parents, a smile never leaving her face.

"How are you today, tenshi?" Helios, her father asked, hugging her from behind.

"Otou-san!" Sara exclaimed, hugging her father back.

Breaking apart, the two quickly sat down at their place around the table as Chibi-usa poured them some tea. Then, as she moved closer to Sara, she noticed something different about her eyes. They're usual gentleness was gone and replaced by something Sara knew as fear. If her mother was afraid of something, she sure was hiding it well.

"Okaa-san, something wrong?" Sara asked.

Helios gave Chibi-usa a sharp look as Chibi-usa nodded to him.

"Nothing, nothing at all sweetie." Chibi-usa said, with fake sweetness.

"Okaa-san?" Sara pressed on.

"Oh, look at the time, you better go!" Chibi-usa stated, pushing Sara's bag to her chest.

"Demo-" Sara tried to say but was soon pushed out the front door.

"Have a nice day tenshi!" Chibi-usa said, slamming the door behind her.

'What's up with her?' Sara wondered, scowling deeply as she walked down the road, 'Now I have to go to a new middle school without breakfast!'

Meanwhile, as Sara walked to her new school, Chibi-usa was having a private conversation with Helios.

"Helios, my parents are coming, you know what that means right?" Chibi-usa asked her husband, fear now obvious in her eyes.

"Yes, I do." Helios replied becoming his face becoming stony.

On the other hand, their daughter wasn't having a very good day either. The school she now saw before her eyes was huge! At least a story higher than her last. She was hoping it was small so that she would be able to make an easier time getting acquainted but as she stepped into the school yard, her hopes were dashed.

'This school is packed!' Sara thought, her heart ramming against her ribcage, 'Get a hold of yourself, Sarafina! Now's not the time to be chicken!'

Then, seeing a large sign that clearly said, 'OFFICE', Sara got an idea.

'I'll just make a break for it! Yeah, the office ain't so far, why not?' Sara thought.

Running as fast as she could, she made a break for it but as she thought she was home free, tripping over her own feet, Sara fell straight down to the ground. Laughter soon filled her ear but quickly getting up, she held her head high and walked as gracefully as she could to the office.

'There goes my first my impression.' Sara thought.

"Excuse me, but um…" Sara stuttered, looking at the secretary.

The secretary was busy reading a magazine and didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"New student? Books are just behind my desk. What grade?" the secretary asked, not even putting down her magazine.

"Oh, um, I'm a freshman." Sara replied.

Looking up from her magazine, the secretary looked at Sara for the very first time.

"Aren't you a bit young?" the secretary asked.

"Never mind that, just tell me where I get my books!" Sara said quite irritably.

'How rude!' Sara thought.

"Bottom shelf, get a science, math, and history book." The secretary stated, going back to her magazine.

Stomping over to the back of her desk, Sara kneeled down to grab her books but just as he was about to grab her math book, the office door opened.

"Excuse me, but I am here to see a couple of students here in your school." a smooth, deep voice said.

"Name?" Sara heard the secretary ask.

"Sohma Hatori and Sohma Akito."


	3. Kisa

"The time is nearly upon us. Are you ready?" Usagi asked, pursing her lips.

"Iie, _okaa-san._" Chibi-usa replied, saying the last word with venom.

"The prophecy is about to begin, ready or not it will come. You cannot stop it, Small Lady." Usagi stated, staring quite placidly at her daughter and son-in-law.

"That's just it! I'm not a child anymore! I'm fully grown with a child of my own! Get it through your head Usagi!" Chibi-usa shouted.

"Chibi-usa, calm down." Helios said as calmly as possible, "What we mean is that we don't want any of this to happen, and is there anyway we can stop this?"

"Gomen nasai, demo, Chaos is growing stronger as we speak, we have no other choice." Mamoru replied.

"There is! We can stop this ourselves! Don't force her to go out there and kill herself!" Chibi-usa yelled.

"Do you think I want her to kill herself, Chibi-usa!" Usagi asked, temper rising, "We don't have a choice! I'm losing my powers and you yourself are in no condition to fight! The senshi can't fight this on their own! We have no other choice!"

"But there just has to be a way, there just has to be! I can't let her die!" Chibi-usa replied, tears running down her face as she collapsed unto the couch.

"We didn't do this, and I promise you Chibi-usa, if there was a way, we would use it." Usagi stated, hugging her daughter, "I love her as much as you do."

Meanwhile, in middle school not too far away, Sara sat on the floor, quiet as a mouse. A dozen of questions going through her head.

'_Sohma? Where have I heard that name before? And those two, Hatori and Akito, was it? They seem so familiar but I've never even seen them before!' _Sara thought.

"Yes, and who were the two you wanted to see?" the secretary asked, interrupting Sara's thoughts.

"Kisa and Hiro Sohma." Hatori replied.

"Yes, well, go ahead. I see no harm in this." the secretary stated, flipping the page of the magazine.

"Arigatou." Hatori replied again.

Soon the sound of the door closing was heard and Sara slowly took a peek.

"You still here girl? You better get a move on if you want to get to class." the secretary said, not even looking at Sara.

"Oh, ah, hai." Sara said a bit unnerved.

Walking quickly, Sara exited the office quickly and made her way down the hallway, holding the stack of heavy textbooks as steady as she could.

'_Who were those two? I know them! I know I do!'_ Sara thought, not paying to her surroundings.

Soon enough, Sara tripped over a couple of steps, dropping her textbooks everywhere.

"Do you need a hand?" a shy voice asked.

Couple of minutes before

Kisa Sohma, possessed by the vengeful spirit of the Tiger, sat calmly upon a small bench on the shaded part of the school courtyard. She had wanted a couple minutes of fresh air before school started. Something she usually did not do but something told her that she should today. So, she excused herself from Hiro and found the bench she now was sitting on. Before she even knew it, a young girl around her age came walking pass her. She was carrying a stack of books and had the weirdest hairstyle she had ever seen. She seemed to be daydreaming for she didn't seem to see the steps near her. She was about to warn when suddenly…

CRASH!

Kisa, of course feeling sorry for the poor girl, went up to help.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked.

The girl looked up and as their eyes made contact, a weird feeling erupted from the center of her chest. The girl's eyes slowly turned gold, and a small light soon came from her forehead.

"Iie, I'm fine." the young girl said.

"Oh, yes, well…" Kisa replied, grabbing her science book.

"It's alright. Really." the girl said again.

"I want to help." Kisa stated firmly.

'_Why do I have this strange feeling of déjà vu?' _Kisa thought.

"Watashi wa Moonita Lee Sarafina desu. Call me Sara. Everyone calls me that." Sara said, introducing herself.

"Watashi wa Sohma Kisa desu." Kisa replied.

'_Is this the girl those two were talking about? And why did I suddenly see an image of tiger awhile ago? This day sure is getting weirder.' _Sara thought.

"Is there a problem Sara-san?" Kisa asked.

"It's just Sara no formalities please, and no. If you could, would you please help me get around? I'm a new here and well, let's just say I get lost easily." Sara asked.

"Oh, hai, I'd be glad too." Kisa replied, hoping in her heart she finally found another friend other than Hiro to talk to.

**A/N: By the way in the last chapter, when I said freshman, I meant freshman in middle school. Which would be 6th grade. So, please review because I need you to tell me how my story is going. Flames and criticism are welcome. **


	4. Hiro and Dreams

"Anno…Where is your homeroom?" Kisa asked.

"Not sure, let me check my schedule." Sara replied, pulling out a school schedule that her mother gave her the night before. Her parents had visited the school a couple of days before to enroll and the principal had been kind enough to give them her schedule, so only her school books were left to be picked up.

"Class 3-A." Sara stated after a while.

"Eh? 3-A? That's my homeroom too!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Honto ni? That's great! What coincidence!" Sara said, happily.

Soon, the pair arrived at their homeroom, and standing right beside it was none other was Hiro Sohma.

"Kisa, I worried you'd be late---who's this?" Hiro asked, glaring at Sara.

"Watashi wa Moonita Lee Sarafina desu. Call me Sara." Sara replied, looking him straight in the eye.

Once again, her eyes slowly changed from blue to gold and her forehead glowed with a faint golden light. Hiro suddenly felt warm and light. Something that he rarely felt with the burden of the juunishi curse.

"Hiro?" Kisa's sweet voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Sara, huh?" Hiro said, looking at her hairstyle, "Funny, you seem more like an Odango-Atama!"

"Hiro!" Kisa scolded.

"Well, if I was an Odango-Atama, then you I would say you are a baka!" Sara retorted, her now blue eyes boring holes into his head.

'_This feels so familiar. Like I've had this argument before.' _Hiro thought, but before he or anybody for that matter, could say a word, the bell rang.

"Ja! Odango-Atama, Kisa!" Hiro said turning around.

"Ja ne Hiro!" Kisa replied, waving good-bye.

"It was a pleasure Hiro no baka!" Sara said as she turned to walk into the classroom. Unfortunately, not seeing the door was closed crashed right into the door. If it wasn't for Kisa right behind her, she would've fallen right onto the floor.

"Sara, you sure have fallen a lot today." Kisa stated, giggling.

"Yes, well," Sara said, straightening herself up and opening the door, "Hiro got me so mad! I was blinded by my fury!"

Flashing Kisa a smile, both went straight into the classroom.

Soon, as they found seats together, both found out that they have science, math, and history together, while Sara had P.E. and English with Hiro.

"I can't believe I have to spend two of my subjects with that baka!" Sara said.

"He's not bad, once you got to know him." Kisa replied.

"Sure, I suppose. Kisa, you like him don't you?" Sara asked, innocently.

"Well, in what sense?" Kisa inquired her face red as a tomato.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, what else! You two look so kawaii together!" Sara exclaimed.

"We do?" Kisa asked, shyly.

"Hai! And, I could tell, he really likes you too! Did you see how worried he was when he thought you'd be late?" Sara replied.

"Demo---" Kisa was about to answer when the teacher came into the room.

"Ohayo class!" the teacher greeted, placing her bag upon her desk.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" the whole class replied.

"Oh, well, it looks like we have a new student. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked, seeing Sara.

"Oh, hai!" Sara replied, walking confidently up to the front, "Watashi wa Moonita Lee Sara desu."

"It's a pleasure Moonita-san." The teacher stated politely, gesturing Sara to go back to her seat.

Walking back, Sara smiled happily at Kisa causing Kisa to in turn, flash a smile of her own. Then, suddenly, both burst out giggling. The teacher rapped her desk loudly with her ruler and quickly ended the pair's laughter.

"Quiet you two!" the teacher said, before turning back to the board.

'_I don't know why but, Sara gives me this nice feeling. A warm, comforting feeling. Kind of like the feeling Tohru gives me but nicer in a way. Like, we've been friends before. Demo, that's not possible, is it?' _Kisa wondered, looking back at Sara.

Sara, who had been doodling at her notebook, noticed Kisa's stare and grinned. Kisa grinned back and thought, _'Nah, no way we could've been friends before. Yet, why do I have this nagging feeling.'_

Homeroom quickly finished, and math soon followed it. Everything was normal until, Sara, who dozed off; found herself in a very strange yet wonderful dream. She saw herself dressed in a beautiful, flowing white gown, standing in a hallway made of shining crystal.

"_What am I doing here? Where is here?" _Sara wondered out loud.

"You, my dear child, is inside the beautiful palace of Crystal Tokyo." A serene voice replied.

Turning around, Sara gasped as she saw a beautiful woman with elegant silver hair tied unto heart-shaped buns on top of her head while two long silver streamers of hair fell past her ankles. The woman also had sparkling sapphire eyes, pale white skin, and a gorgeous figure. She was dressed in white bodice along with a white skirt that had burst of colors in the middle. She also wore a stunning gold star brooch with clear white wings protruding out of it that matched with the clear wings protruding out of the 3 golden rings that wrapped each shoulder. All-in-all, the woman had left Sara gaping and speechless.

"Watashi wa Sailor Cosmos desu." Sailor Cosmos said, smiling brightly.

"_Sailor Cosmos?"_ Sara asked, shyly.

"Hai, I'm here to tell you something important." Sailor Cosmos stated, her face growing serious.

"Nani?" Sara pressed on.

Sara never received her answer, the school bell had rung, and she had woken up.


End file.
